bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Shinji Hirako
| obrazek = | rasa = Hybryda Hollowa i Shinigami | urodziny = 10 maja''Bleach'' Official Character Book MASKED | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = 176 cm | waga = 60 kg | przynależność = Visoredzi, Gotei 13, Soul Society | zawód = Kapitan 5. Oddziału | zespół = Plik:5.jpeg 5. Oddział | partner = Momo Hinamori | poprzedni partner = Sōsuke Aizen | bazy operacyjne = 5. Oddział, Seireitei, Soul Society; dawniej magazyn Visoredów, Karakura, Świat Ludzi | edukacja = ? | shikai = Sakanade | bankai = ? | debiut w mandze = Tom 21, Rozdział 183 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 109 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach: Heat the Soul 4 | japoński głos = Masaya Onosaka | angielski głos = Roger Craig Smith }} jest Visoredem i ich nieformalnym przywódcą. Jest również kapitanem 5. Oddziału w Gotei 13. Wygląd Shinji ma brązowe oczy i blond włosy z grzywką, sięgające do linii żuchwy. W pełnym uśmiechu pokazuje swoje charakterystyczne, okazałe zęby. Debiutuje w szkolnym mundurku Liceum Karakura. Podczas wygnania, na Ziemi zwykle nosi szary długi płaszcz, koszulę i krawat oraz kaszkiet. Hirako posiada kolczyk na języku. W Soul Society, gdy był jeszcze kapitanem, miał bardzo długie włosy, sięgające poniżej pasa. Nosił standardowy strój Shinigami oraz kapitańskie haori. 17 miesięcy po pokonaniu Aizena wrócił do dawnego wyglądu, dodając do kapitańskiego stroju biały krawat. Zmienił nieco fryzurę, zapuszczając asymetryczną grzywkę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 479, strona 13 Osobowość Shinji jest dość komiczną postacią, która nadaje lekkości niektórym poważnym sytuacjom. W normalnych okolicznościach ma lekceważący stosunek i zazwyczaj irytuje tym Hiyori, za co najczęściej obrywa jej klapkiem. Sarugaki nie okazuje mu żadnego szacunku, a nawet obraża i atakuje, chociaż Hirako wcale nie jest lepszy, robiąc dziwne miny i rzucając obelgi w jej stronę. Ma ironiczne poczucie humoru i bywa sarkastyczny. Posługuje się mniej formalnym językiem. Za czasów, gdy był kapitanem, słuchał muzyki jazzowej, bo miał fonograf, który odtwarzał płyty winylowe. Ponadto, wydaje się być dość spostrzegawczy. Jako jeden z niewielu zauważył dziwne działania swojego ówczesnego wicekapitana, Sōsuke Aizena. Również szybko dostrzega osobowość Urahary. Podczas walki jest dość spokojny i poważny. Historia thumb|left|190px|Hirako w Soul Society Około 110 lat temu Shinji, jako kapitan 5. Oddziału, przygotowywał się do Ceremonii Promocji Kapitana, gdzie po przybyciu został powitany przez swojego wicekapitana, Sōsuke Aizena. Shinji zakwestionował gust Aizena, widząc, że ten nosi swoje standardowe szaty Shinigami (większość urozmaica swoje różnymi dodatkami), co rozpoczęło debatę na temat noszenia innych ubrań w zależności od okazji. Gdy Aizen skomentował muzykę, której słucha Shinji, ten wyjaśnił, że jazz był w tym czasie znany w całym Świecie Żywych. Obaj dotarli do kwatery 1. Oddziału, by uczestniczyć w ceremonii. thumb|right|190px|Shinji drażni Hiyori Po otwarciu drzwi, Shinji został zaskoczony przez wicekapitan Hiyori Sarugaki z 12. Oddziału, która wkrótce została upomniana przez kapitana Love Aikawę z 7. Oddziału. Kiedy Hirako doszedł do siebie, zaczął prowokować Hiyori (przez strojenie min), co rozzłościło ją jeszcze bardziej. Gdy cała grupa weszła już do środka, Shinji zapytał Love'a, kto jeszcze ma przybyć, na co ten odpowiedział, że wszyscy są już w środku. Kapitan 5. Oddziału zauważył, że nie pojawił się nikt z 11. Oddziału. Love wyjaśnił, że to jest sprawa kapitana 11. Oddziału, więc niech robi co chce. Hirako skomentował tylko, że jest to dziesiąty Kenpachi i nikt nie ma odwagi, by go upominać. Dodał, że nie może zrozumieć, dlaczego taki wybuchowy człowiek został kapitanem. Aikawa próbował załagodzić sytuację, mówiąc, że aktualny Kenpachi zawsze był kapitanem 11. Oddziału. Jako pewien rodzaj dziedzictwa, nie zmieni się to szybko. Dodał, że jeśli Shinji ma na coś narzekać, to niech ma pretensje do niestosownych decyzji poprzedniego Kenpachiego. thumb|left|190px|Kapitanowie dyskutują o zmianach w Gotei 13 Rozmowa dwóch kapitanów została przerwana przez przybycie kapitana 8. Oddziału, Shunsuia Kyōraku, któremu towarzyszyła jego wicekapitan, Lisa Yadōmaru oraz kapitan 13. Oddziału, Jūshirō Ukitake. Shunsui oskarżył dwójkę o plotkowanie za plecami innych. Shinji był potem świadkiem nudnej rozmowy Kyōraku i Ukitake o tym, kto najdłużej był kapitanem oraz co się stało z poprzednią kapitan 12. Oddziału, Kirio Hikifune. Hirako stwierdził, że kapitanowie kończą im się szybciej niż papier toaletowy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -108, strony 5-12 Później widzimy, jak Shinji stoi w rzędzie wraz z innymi kapitanami, czekając aż przybędzie nowy kapitan 12. Oddziału, Kisuke Urahara. Gdy ten się pojawił, Hirako stwierdził, że na pierwszy rzut oka nie wygląda imponująco.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -107, strony 3-9 thumb|right|190px|Shinji udziela rad Uraharze Później w nocy, odwiedził on Uraharę i powiedział mu, że Hiyori postrzegała poprzednią kapitan jako mentorkę i matkę, dlatego też sprawia problemy. Shinji dał mu kilka rad, jak być kapitanem. Zauważył potem, że Urahara jest typem człowieka, który nie robi tego co mu się każe, więc to co powiedział nie ma znaczenia. W każdym razie Hirako stwierdził, że Urahara jest do niego podobny, więc niech zajmuje się swoimi sprawami. Gdy odchodził, zapytał Sōsuke, jak długo ma zamiar go obserwować. Machnąwszy ręką, Shinji odsłonił Aizena ukrytego za jakiegoś rodzaju kamuflażem. Wicekapitan pochwalił swojego kapitana i zapytał, kiedy się domyślił, że on tu jest, na co Hirako odpowiedział żartobliwie, że wiedział o tym zanim się urodził. Następnie kazał Aizenowi iść za nim. Sōsuke skomentował, że Shinji jest dość straszny, na co ten powiedział, że to on jest tym przerażający.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -107, strony 15-18 |thumb|left|190px|Shinji sprzecza się z Hiyori 9 lat później, Shinji i Aizen przechadzali się po Seireitei, gdy wpadli na Uraharę, Hiyori i żołnierza trzeciej rangi, Kurotsuchiego. Gdy Hirako znów wdał się w walkę z Sarugaki, Sōsuke zapytał Uraharę, czy słyszał nowe wiadomości, na co ten odpowiedział, że nie. Shinji podjął temat i opowiedział Kisuke o dziwnych zabójstwach na terenie Rukongai. Shinji poinformował także, że 9. Oddział został wysłany, aby zbadać tą niepokojącą sprawę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -104, strony 5-9 thumb|right|190px|Shinji ochrania Hiyori Później w nocy, Shinji został wyznaczony wraz z Lovem Aikawą, Rōjūrō Ōtoribashim, Hachigenem Ushōdą i Lisą Yadōmaru do zbadania zaginięcia w Rukongai kapitana Kenseia Mugurumy i członków jego oddziału. Po dotarciu na miejsce, Shinji ochronił Hiyori przed czymś, co wyglądało na Kenseia w formie Hollowa.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -102, stony 17-19 thumb|left|190px|Shinji, trzymając Hiyori, blokuje kopnięcie Mashiro Gdy przybyła reszta drużyny śledczej, członkowie zaczęli się zastanawiać, czy to jest na pewno Kensei, jednak nawet gdyby nim nie był, wyciągnęliby miecze, bo inaczej byliby martwi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -101, strony 3-5 Kiedy Muguruma wydał potężny ryk, Shinji zabrał Hiyori i wycofał się, widząc jak Love rozpoczyna walkę z przejętym kapitanem. Po chwili, gdy za Rosem pojawiła się Mashiro w formie Hollowa i zaatakowała go, Shinji zawołał ją, by zwrócić jej uwagę na siebie. Kuna zaatakowała, lecz Hirako zablokował ją. Po chwili pomógł mu Hatchi, który unieruchomił ją, używając Bakudō 75. poziomu. Ushōda zauważył, że Love ma trudności w walce z Kenseiem i użył Bakudō 63. poziomu, by jego także powstrzymać. Zapytał Shinjiego, co się stało, ale rozmowa została przerwana, ponieważ Muguruma zaczął się uwalniać.Manga Bleach; Rodział -101, strony 10-17 thumb|right|190px|Shinji komplementuje umiejętności Hatchiego Gdy Kensei chciał atakować, Hatchi użył Bakudō 99. poziomu, by w końcu zatrzymać go. Shinji skomentował, że to imponujące używać zaklęcia poziomu 99. bez inkantacji. Zapytał, czy Ushōda mógłby uleczyć Kenseia i Mashiro za pomocą Kidō, lecz ten odpowiedział, że nawet nie wie, co im się stało. Nagle Hiyori zaczęła niekontrolowanie kaszleć, co skłoniło Shinjiego zapytania, czy wszystko w porządku i powiedział Hatchiemu, żeby zaczął od niej, ale przerwano mu. thumb|left|190px|Hiyori tnie Shinjiego Hiyori weszła w stan Hollowa i zaatakowała Shinjiego, tnąc go przez klatkę piersiową. Następnie zapadła ciemność i cała reszta oddziału została zaatakowana przez nieznanego sprawcę. Hirako był jedynym przytomnym po tym ataku, i gdy ciemność opadła, zauważył, że atakującym był Kaname Tōsen, żołnierz piątej rangi z oddziału Kenseia. Shinji zapytał go, dlaczego zdradził swojego kapitana, ale przybyli wtedy Aizen i Gin Ichimaru. Sōsuke wyjaśnił, że Tōsen nikogo nie zdradził i wiernie wykonywał jego rozkazy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -100, strony 7-19 thumb|right|190px|Shinji zwodzony przez przynętę Shinji przyznał, że jest mniej zdziwiony, niż warunki na to wskazywały, więc Aizen zapytał, czy podejrzewał go od dłuższego czasu. Dodał, że tego właśnie spodziewał się po swoim kapitanie. Hirako stwierdził, iż od zawsze wiedział, że w Sōsuke drzemie coś niebezpiecznego i nigdy mu nie ufał. Z tego powodu Shinji wybrał go na swojego wicekapitana, aby mieć na niego oko. Aizen podziękował mu za to, bo z powodu swoich podejrzeń, kapitan nie skupił się na prawdziwych zamiarach swojego wicekapitana. Dalej wyjaśnił, że jego kapitan nawet nie miał pojęcia, iż przez cały poprzedni miesiąc to nie Aizena miał u swojego boku. Sōsuke kontynuował tłumaczenie prawdziwej mocy swojego Zanpakutō, Kyōka Suigetsu. Następnie poinformował Shinjiego, że gdyby dopuścił go do siebie bliżej, jak inni kapitanowie czynią ze swoimi wicekapitanami, wtedy prawdopodobnie byłby w stanie go przejrzeć i dostrzec subtelne różnice w zachowaniu Aizena w ciągu ostatnich tygodni. thumb|left|Hollowfikacja Shinjiego Aizen kontynuował, mówiąc, że za to, co się stało, Hirako może winić tylko siebie. Stwierdził też, że mógł odmówić przyjęcia posady wicekapitana w jego oddziale, ale zdecydował, że z powodu podejrzeń Shinjiego co do jego osoby, przebywanie pod jego bokiem jest dla Aizena idealnym rozwiązaniem. Sōsuke dodał, że to Hirako ponosi winę i odpowiedzialność za to, co właśnie spotkało jego przyjaciół leżących w pobliżu. Hirako, sprowokowany tymi słowami, wpadł w gniew, co przyspieszyło proces jego Hollowfikacji. Aizen podziękował mu ponownie, że dał się tak łatwo zwieść i uczynił uwagę, że najwyraźniej istnieje zależność pomiędzy szybkością Hollowfikacji i uleganiem silnym emocjom.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -99 thumb|right|190px|Shinji atakuje Tōsena Shinji zapytał, czym jest Hollowfikacja, ale Aizen odmówił dalszej rozmowy. Po tym wydał rozkaz Tōsenowi, by ich wykończył. Kaname zaatakował Hiyori, co zmusiło Shinjiego do stawienia mu czoła. Hirako przyznał, że nie wiedział, co się święci, ale wywnioskował, że jednak jeszcze nie wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem. Przypomniał sobie, że Aizen powiedział o przyspieszeniu procesu na skutek poddania się emocjom, więc teraz ma zamiar zachować spokój i działać na chłodno. Hirako rozpoczął walkę z Tōsenem i udało mu się go zmusić do cofnięcia. Kontynuował pojedynek i zdobył przewagę nad przeciwnikiem, posyłając Kaname na ziemię. Postępująca Hollowfikacja nie pozwoliła mu jednak dalej walczyć, całkowicie pozbawiając go władzy nad swoim ciałem.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 211, W anime starcie jest bardziej rozbudowane w stosunku do mangi. W chwili, gdy Aizen był bliski zabicia Shinjiego, pojawił się na polanie kapitan 12. Oddziału, Kisuke Urahara, wraz z Tessaiem Tsukabishim, kapitanem Korpusu Kidō. Aizen, Gin i Tōsen wycofali się, a Tessai użył Zakazanego Kidō, by zabezpieczyć i przetransportować grupę do koszarów 12. Oddziału. Na miejscu, w swoim laboratorium, Kisauke próbował cofnąć proces, używając do tego stworzonego przez siebie Hōgyoku.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -98 Niestety, próby nie odniosły skutku i Uraharze nie udało się osiągnąć zamierzonego efektu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -97, strona 3 thumb|left|190px|Ofiary Hollowfikacji w podziemnej grocie Następnego dnia rano, Urahara i Tessai, aresztowani na rozkaz Najwyższej Komnaty 46-u, trafili przed sąd. Zhollowfikowani Shinigami zostali uznani za winnych i skazani na śmierć. Jednak zanim jeszcze którykolwiek z wyroków został wykonany, do sali rozpraw dostała się zamaskowana Yoruichi Shihōin, która uratowała obydwu i przyprowadziła ich do ukrytego miejsca treningowego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -97, strony 4-14 Okazało się, że wcześniej przetransportowała tam Shinjiego i pozostałe ofiary Aizena, a także prototypy nowych Gigai, nad którymi pracował Urahara. Kisuke stwierdził, że jest w stanie opracować, w przyspieszonym trybie, Gigai blokujące Reiatsu dla siebie, Tessaia i ośmiu zhollowfikowanych Shinigamich. Dodał, że dzięki temu będą mogli zaszyć się w Świecie Ludzi, a on będzie miał czas, by znaleźć sposób na cofnięcie procesu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -97, strony 15-18 Fabuła Bount (tylko anime) Shinji jest krótko widziany gdy stoi na słupie telefonicznym w Karakurze. Następnie podąża w kierunku miasta, podobnie jak Rukia Kuchiki gdy pierwszy raz pojawiała się w Karakurze.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 109 Arrancar thumb|right|190px|Shinji zawieszony w powietrzu nad Karakurą Shinji pojawia się, wisząc do góry nogami, wysoko nad głową Ichigo, gdy ten rozmawia z Orihime Inoue i Yasutorą Sado, chwilę po pokonaniu Hollowa.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 183, strony 17-19 Nazajutrz Shinji dołącza do klasy Ichigo jako nowy uczeń i podaje swoje imię i nazwisko, zapisując je od tyłu na tablicy. Mówi przy tym, że jest dobry w robieniu rzeczy odwrotnie. Siada obok Ichigo, przedstawia mu się i mówi, że powinni się lepiej poznać.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 184, strony 5-8 Wieczorem, Ichigo walcząc z Hollowem wpada na Zennosuke Kurumadaniego, który został wysłany jako zastępstwo Rukii Kuchiki. Hirako zaskakuje Kurosakiego, zachodząc od tyłu i atakując, ale chłopak blokuje cios i orientuje się, że napastnikiem jest Shinji. Ichigo pyta go, czy jego miecz to Zanpakutō i kim wogóle on jest. Hirako każe mu się zamknąć, mówiąc, że z konieczności musi maskować swoje silne Reiatsu, inaczej nikt nie miałby problemu ze zlokalizowaniem go. Ichigo ponownie pyta go, kim jest, na co Shinji, na co ten odpowiada pytaniem, czy musi mu wyjaśniać wszystko od podstaw, czy może Ichigo sam się domyśli.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 184, strony 9-16 thumb|left|190px|Shinji pokazuje swoją maskę Hollowa Shinji robi uwagę o tym, że Hollow pojawił się akurat tutaj, bo Ichigo ma problemy z ukrywaniem swojej mocy duchowej, która ściąga Hollowów. Dlatego Kurosaki powinien bardziej się martwić tym, niż tożsamością Hirako. Następnie wkurzony ignorancją i niewiedzą Ichigo, Shinji przywdziewa maskę Hollowa, pytając, czy chłopak wie, co to jest. Ku swojemu zdziwieniu otrzymuje odpowiedź, że to maska Hollowa. Shinji potwierdza to, a także dodaje, że posiada zarówno Zanpakutō jak i maskę. Hirako wyjaśnia, że jest Shinigamim, który wkroczył do świata Hollowów. Po tym pzypomina Ichigo, że już raz powiedział, iż powinni być przyjaciółmi, ponieważ jest, tak jak on, Visoredem. Dodaje, że Kurosaki powinien dołączyć do jego grupy, bo nie należy do Shinigami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 185, strony 6-11 Ich rozmowę przerywa pojawienie się silnego Reiatsu nieznanej osoby, którego nie jest w stanie zidentyfikować ani Shinji, ani Ichigo. Chłopak ma zamiar odnaleźć jego właściciela, ale powstrzymuje go Hirako zaznaczając, że Kurosaki nigdzie nie pójdzie, dopóki nie skończą rozmowy. Ichigo odrzuca jego propozycję i mówi, że nie obchodzi go, kim są Visoredzi i nie chce do nich dołączyć, bo jest Shinigamim, a nie jednym z Visoredów. Chłopak odchodzi, a po chwili dzwoni komórka Shinjiego i mówi on Hiyori Sarugaki, która do niego zadzwoniła, że plan zrekrutowania Ichigo nie wypalił. Hiyori zaczyna się wydzierać na Hirako, który uspokaja ją i mówi, że to tylko kwestia zasu, więc wystarczy, że cierpliwie poczekają.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 187, strony 3-6 thumb|190px|right|Ichigo w szkole wywleka Shinjiego na rozmowę Hirako następnego ranka pojawia się w szkole zachowuje się, jakby zeszłego wieczoru nic się nie stało. Kiedy Orihime wita Shinjiego, ten w odpowiedzi mocno ją przytula, wywołując konsternacje wśród męskiej części jej znajomych. Ichigo chwyta go i wywleka na zewnątrz, by mogli porozmawiać. Wydziera się na Shinjiego, że pojawił się dziś w szkole, pomimo wyraźnej odmowy Kurosakiego. Visored oświadcza, że nie podda się po zaledwie dwóch dniach, informując, że potrafi być bardzo uparty i przekonujący oraz że będzie za nim łaził, dopóki go nie przekona. Dodaje, że jeśli się już jest Visoredem, to się nim pozostanie na zawsze, a u niego na pewno pojawiły się już symptomy, dlatego bez względu na to, czy się to Kurosakiemu podoba, czy nie, jest już jednym z nich. Hirako kontynuuje, mówiąc, że jego przyjaciele mogą być nimi teraz, ale jeśli pozostanie Shinigamim z czasem jego wewnętrzny Hollow będzie go pochłaniał, aż odbierze mu kontrolę nad ciałem i umysłem, a wtedy zniszczy wszystko dookoła siebie, także przyjaciół Ichigo. Shinji pyta chłopaka, czy dostrzegł, że Hollow wewnątrz niego niekontrolowanie rośnie w siłę. Radzi Ichigo, by poszedł z nim, a on pomoże mu się utrzymać przy zdrowych zmysłach.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 189, strony 5-11 thumb|left|190px|Hiyori atakuje Shinjiego W drodze do domu Shinji zostaje zaatakowany od tyłu przez Hiyori. Uderza go swoim klapkiem i krzyczy na niego, że jego misja się nie powiodła. Pzerywa im pojawienie się Orihime i Chada, którzy szukali Shinjiego. Inoue pyta, kim jest Hirako i czego chce od Ichigo Kurosakiego. Hiyori pyta, czy Orihime naprawdę myśli, że jej opowiedzą.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 189, strony 13-17 Sarugaki przedstawia się im i oni odpowiadają tym samym. Hiyori wyraża swoja zazdrość z powodu znaczenia imienia Orihime i Yasutory, porównując do nich swoje i Shinjiego. Po tym zaczyna wciągać miecz, oznajmiając, że dalsza rozmowa stała się bezcelowa. Jednakże Hirako szybko chwyta ją i odciąga jak najdalej od Chada i Inoue. Hiyori, którą trzyma na ramieniu, biegnąc, krzyczy i nie przestaje się z nim kłócić. W końcu po jakimś czasie się uspokaja i przyznaje, że nienawidzi zarówno ludzi, jak Shinigamich. Shinji mówi jej, że to wie, i dlatego to on poszedł porozmawiać z Ichigo, każąc jej czekać.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 190, strony 1-5 thumb|right|190px|Ichigo walczy z Shinjim Kiedy Kurosaki decyduje się w końcu odwiedzić magazyn Visoredów, Shinji stwierdza, iż jest zdziwiony, że ich odnalazł, bo Ichigo jest kiepski w wyczuwaniu mocy duchowej. Po chwili przyznaje, że celowo uwolnili swoje Reiatsu, by mu to ułatwić. Kurosaki mówi mu, że nie ma zamiaru do nich dołączyć, ale chce ich "wykorzystać", by pomogli mu zapanować nad jego Hollowem. Shinji pyta, jak Ichigo ma zamiar to zrobić, na co ten odpowiada, że zrobi to siłą. Kurosaki uwalnia duszę ze swojego ciała i atakuje Hirako, który blokuje jego cios i rozpoczynają pojedynek. Po jakimś czasie zniecierpliwiona Hiyori atakuje Shinjiego i wykopuje go z pola bitwy, odrzucając na podbliską ścianę. Po czym Sarugaki zajmuje jego miejsce i walczy z Ichigo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 215, strony 7-25 thumb|left|190px|Shinji i Visoredzi powstrzymują Ichigo Shinji jest świadkiem, jak wewnętrzny Hollow Ichigo prawie dusi na śmierć Hiyori. Wraz z pozostałymi Visoredami, szybko obezwładnia Ichigo, zanim ten ją zabija. Hirako końcem swojego Zanpakutō rozbija maskę Ichigo, stwierdzając jednocześnie, że taki pokaz siły chłopaka jest dla nich wystarczający. Następnie pyta Hiyori, czy ma jakieś obiekcje, ale jest zbyt przestraszona, by odpowiedzieć. Shinji mówi Ichigo, że wewnętrzny Hollow nie jest czymś, co można sobie podporządkować siłą umysłu, ciała lub pojedynczą myślą. Zapewnia jednak Kurosakiego, że skoro przeszedł test, mogą zastosować specjalną technikę, która dotknie samego rdzenia jego duszy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 216, strony 16-19 Shinji z innymi Visoredami obserwuje Ichigo, który wylewa poty na urządzeniu do ćwiczeń, wymyślonym przez Hiyori. Hirako wdaje się w sprzeczkę z Hiyori, która zasłania się nim, gdy zirytowany Kurosaki rzuca w nią urządzeniem jej pomysłu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 217, strony 7-8 Shinji wyjaśnia Ichigo, że urządzenie, na którym kazali mu ćwiczyć, ma na celu zebranie informacji potrzebnych do jego przyszłego treningu, bazujących na jego determinacji w ćwiczeniach na chodziku. Dalej mówi, że nauczą go, jak panować nad Hollowem, jeśli będzie w stanie wytrzymać na urządzeniu trzy dni. Zdenerwowany Ichigo wydziera się na Hirako, stwierdzając, że powinni wiedzieć, do czego jest zdolny i nie będzie tracił trzech dni, by im to udowodnić. Visored każe mi się zamknąć i mówi, że jest zbyt pewny siebie jak na kogoś, kto nie wie, ile czasu potrzebuje Hōgyoku, by się przebudzić. Zaskakuje Kurosakiego, mówią, że chłopak nie wie nic o Hōgyoku czy Hollowfikacji, więc powinien przestać narzekać. Ichigo pyta, skąd Visored o tym wie, a tan wyjaśnia, że wie wszystko o Hōgyoku, Arrancarach i Sōsuke Aizenie od wielu lat. Shinji podchodzi do chłopaka i wyciąga dłoń przed jego twarz, informując, że wyjaśnienia muszą poczekać. Dodaje, że nadszedł czas, by zastosować na duszy Ichigo jego metody, biorąc pod uwagę, że niezwykle szybko udało mu się wcześniej zapanować nad mocami Shinigami, Shikaiem i Bankaiem. Zaskoczony Kurosaki pyta, skąd Shinji wie o tym wszystkim, ale ten mówi tylko, że zgadza się z Ichigo co do skuteczności w jego przypadku przyśpieszonego nauczania o Hollowfikacji. Kurosaki traci przytomność, a Hirako nakazuje Hachigenowi Ushōdzie postawienie podwójnej bariery dookoła magazynu. Shinji mówi jeszcze w kierunku nieprzytomnego Ichigo, że za chwilę stanie się w pełni Hollowem, ostrzegając go, by nie dał się popożeć swojemu Hollowowi, bo to Ichigo musi go pochłonąć, bo w przeciwnym razie to będzie jego koniec.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 217, strony 10-17 thumb|right|190px|Shinji i Hiyori obserwują transformację Ichigo w Hollowa Visoredzi schodzą do podziemnej sali, ukrytej pod magazynem. Hirako każe Hachiemu, by postawił barierę także tutaj. Hachigen ma speszoną minę, co komentuje Shinji, mówiąc, by nie zachowywał się jak głupek, bo nie ma niczego słodkiego w mówieniu "Ehhhh" przez dojrzałego mężczyznę. Poleca mu też unieruchomienie rąk i nóg Kurosakiego, do czego Hachi używa Bakudō 75. poziomu, Gochūtekkan.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 218, strona 5-8 Shinji jest świadkiem transformacji Ichigo w Hollowa, ostrzegając o tym pozostałych.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 218, strona 12-13 Hachi ustawia barierę wokół Ichigo i Lisy Yadōmaru, która zamierza z nim walczyć. Hirako mówi jej, by nie zabiła chłopaka, a ona odpowiada, że postara się o ile on nie zabije jej pierwszy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 218, strona 15-16 Krótko po swojej walce, gdy Lisa pyta Shinjiego, ile mają jeszcze czasu na odpoczynek, ten odpowiada, że skoro jest ich ośmioro, to licząc po dziesięć minut na osobę daje osiemdziesiąt minut. Poprawia go Hiyori i wtedy stwierdza, że będzie to jednak siedemdziesiąt minut.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 220, strona 1 thumb|left|190px|Visoredzi widzą Ichigo po pokonaniu przez niego wewnętrznego Hollowa Shinji obserwuje Ichigo, pokonującego ostatecznie swojego wewnętrznego Hollowa i odzyskującego władzę nad swoim ciałem. Hirako prosi, by Hachi opuścił barierę, by mógł podejść do leżącego na ziemi Ichigo. Shinji pyta chłopaka, jak się czuje, na co otrzymuje odpowiedź, że nie najgorzej.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 222, strona 6-12 Poźniej, gdy Kurosaki trenuje, Hachi stwierdza, że czas utrzymywania przez niego maski wcale się nie wydłuża. Shinji mówi mu, ze to nie takie proste. Kiedy Hachi zostaje zaalarmowany naruszeniem jego bariery wokół magazynu przez intruza, pozostali Visoredzi także są zaskoczeni. Na schodach pojawia się Orihime Inoue, zaskakując obecnych. Są zszokowani tym, że zwykły człowiek był w stanie naruszyć barierę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 225, strony 9-13 Krótko potem Orihime odchodzi, a Visoredzi zastanawiają się, kim ona jest. Shinji wyjaśnia im to, wywołując złość Kenseia, że tamten ją zna. Hirako mówi im, że rudowłosa dziewczyna jest jego pierwszą miłością. Lisa przypomina mu, że mówił to wszystkim słodkim dziewczynom, w tym także jej.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 226, strona 1 Później, w czasie przerwy obiadowej, Shinji pyta Hiyori jak idzie trening, na co słyszy odpowiedź, że nie za dobrze, a w Ichigo nie ma nic szczególnego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 229, strona 8 thumb|right|190px|Shinji walczy z Grimmjowem Po przybyciu do Karakury członków Espady, Ichigo wyczuwa obecność Grimmjowa Jaegerjaqueza i rusza, by z nim walczyć. Powstrzymują go Kensei Muguruma i Love Aikawa, ale Shinji mówi im, by pozwolili mu iść.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 230, strony 16 Później Hirako podąża za nim i przychodzi z pomocą jemu oraz Rukii Kuchiki, powstrzymując atak Grimmjowa, kierującego w ich stronę Cero. Czyni uwagę, ze nie znosi mieszać się w sprawy Shinigami, ale gdy usłyszał odgłosy walki tuż obok nie mógł tego zignorować. Kiedy Grimmjow pyta, kim jest, Shinji stwierdza, że to nie ma znaczenia i wtedy Grimmjow atakuje. Wdaje się w pogawędkę z Arrancarem, który nagle przerywa i atakuje Visoreda, oświadczając, że ma zamiar go zabić. Unikając serii ataków, Shinji zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, jak pełen przemocy jest Grimmjow, który walcząc niszczy wszystko dookoła. Wtedy Visored przywołuje swoją maskę, wywołując zaskoczenie u Espady. Shinji mówi Grimmjowowi, że jest mu przykro, ale Arrancar wygląda na dostatecznie silnego, by potraktować go poważnie i przygotowuje się do wystrzelenia Cero w kierunku Espady. Podmuch odrzuca bezwładnego Grimmjowa w kierunku miasta. Shinji wtedy mówi mu, iż zorientował się, że Arrancar zminimalizował siłę uderzenia Cero, równoważąc ją swoim własnym. Wściekły Grimmjow wyciąga swój Zanpakutō i ma zamiar go uwolnić, ale Ulquiorra Cifer powstrzymuje go i razem odchodzą.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 236, strony 2-14 Hueco Mundo Mashiro Kuna przynosi Shinjiemu paczkę, którą znalazła na zewnątrz. Znajdują się w niej zużyte bandaże Ichigo i karteczka z napisem "Dzięki".Manga Bleach; Rozdział 239, strona 1 Sztuczna Karakura thumb|left|190px|Visoredzi decydują dołączyć do walki W czasie, gdy Sōsuke Aizen, wraz Ichimaru i Tōsenem oraz najsilniejszymi Espada, atakuje Sztuczną Karakurę, Shinji wspomina dawne dzieje, kiedy w wyniku eksperymentu Aizena Visoredzi zostali poddani Hollowfikacji, wplątując w sprawę Kisuke Uraharę. Stwierdza, że mają wszyscy dług u Urahary, ale też rachunek do wyrównania z Aizenem. Po tych słowach Shinji i reszta Visoredów opuszczają swoją kryjówkę, gotowi do walki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -97, strony 18-19Anime Bleach; Odcinek 212 thumb|right|190px|Shinji rozmawia z Yamamoto Shinji pojawia się w Sztucznej Karakurze razem z innymi Visoredami, kiedy Aizen i jego poplecznicy zaczynają zyskiwać przewagę. Hirako pyta przyjaciół, czy mają ochotę zamienić kilka słów ze starymi znajomymi z Gotei 13, na co najpierw Hiyori, a potem pozostali stwierdzają, że nie widzą takiej potrzeby. Wyłamuje się Lisa, która postanawia rozmawiać ze swoim byłym kapitanem, Shunsuiem Kyōraku.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 365, strony 2-5 Z kolei Shinji odnajduje Yamamoto i wita go, a w odpowiedzi wszechkapitan pyta, czy Hirako i reszta przybyli tu, by się zemścić. Visored stwierdza, że mają porachunki z Aizenem i dodaje, że do Gotei 13 mogą mieć pretensje o otoczenie Sztucznej Karakury potężną barierą, przez którą trudno było się im przebić. Tłumaczy, że gdyby nie wytropili wicekapitana Chōjirō Sasakibe na zewnątrz bariery, to Visoredzi nie mieliby szans tutaj przybyć. Yamamoto pyta Shinjiego, czy może uznać jego grupę za sprzymierzeńców, ale Visored stwierdza, że nie są sojusznikami Gotei 13, ale stoją po stronie Ichigo, a ich wrogiem jest Aizen.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 365, strony 9-12 Po tych słowach Shinji dołącza do Visoredów, którzy pytają, czy nagadał się z wszechkapitanem. Odpowiada, że nie, ale teraz nie ma czasu na rozmowy, bo powinni się zająć przeciwnikami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 365, strona 12 Visoredzi przywołują swoje maski, widząc, że Hooleer wypluwa ze swego wnętrza niezliczoną ilość Gillianów.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 365, strony 16-17. thumb|left|190px|Shinji konfrontuje się z Aizenem Kiedy inni Visoredzi włączają się do walki z Menosami Grande, Shinji staje twarzą w twarz z Sōsuke Aizenem i oznajmia mu, że nadszedł czas, by to zakończyć. Przywołuje swoją maskę i atakuje Aizena.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 366, strona 19 Niespodziewanie jego cios blokuje Kaname Tōsen, któremu udaje się skaleczyć Hirako nad jego lewym okiem. Kiedy Tōsen ponownie go atakuje, Shinji zostaje zasłonięty przez Sajina Komamurę. Kapitan 7. Oddziału oświadcza, że zdecydował pomóc Visoredowi i nie przyjmie odmowy. Manga Bleach; Rozdział 367, strony 1-5 W czasie, gdy Gotei 13 i Visoredzi walczą z Espadą, Shinji angażuje się w starcie z Ginem, które zostaje nagle przerwane, gdy Aizen atakuje Harribel i wzywa do siebie Gina i Tōsena.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 375, strona 19 thumb|right|190px|Hirako trzyma w ramionach ranną Hiyori Shinji usiłuje wyperswadować pozostałym Visoredom lekkomyślne atakowanie Aizena tłumacząc, że może on użyć przeciw nim iluzji swojego Zanpakutō, a oni - bez dobrego planu - będą wobec mocy Kyōka Suigetsu bezsilni. Zirytowana Hiyori stwierdza, że dobrze o tym wiedzą, ale Shinji kontynuuje zaznaczając, że to o niedawaniu ponieść się emocjom było zwłaszcza do niej. Jakby w odpowiedzi Aizen zaczyna prowokować Visoredów i z pogardą stwierdza, że ich los jest już przypieczętowany i nic nie mogą z tym zrobić. Hirako usiłuje uspokoić coraz bardziej wyprowadzoną z równowagi Hiyori, jednak ta nie wytrzymuje, kiedy Aizen stwierdza, że nie spotka ich już nic gorszego, skoro i tak umarli stulecie temu. Wściekła Hiyori rzuca się na Aizena, ignorując powstrzymujący ją krzyk Shinjiego. Zanim dziewczynie udaje się dosięgnąć Sōsuke, zostaje przebita przez Gina ostrzem Shinsō. Shinji krzyczy do Hiyori i łapie jej upadające na ziemię ciało. Hiyori przeprasza go, że nie usłuchała i nie potrafiła nad sobą zapanować. Visored orientuje się, że dziewczyna jest bardzo poważnie ranna i wzywa pomocy Hachiego, ale kiedy orientuje się, że ten jest pozbawiony ręki, bezsilny Shinji wyraża nadzieję, że Ichigo szybko przybędzie wraz z Orihime Inoue, zdolną wyleczyć Hiyori. Manga Bleach; Rozdział 377, strony 6-17 thumb|left|190px|Aizen rzuca wyzwanie Shinjiemu Aizen spogląda na Hirako, nadal trzymającego Hiyori i rzuca wyzwanie swojemu dawnemu dowódcy. Shinji wzywa Hachiego i pozostawia ranną dziewczynę pod jego opieką do oczekiwanego przybycia Ichigo. Przysłuchujący się temu Aizen pyta, dlaczego Visored pokłada tyle wiary w jakimś chłopaku, a Shinji odpowiada, że Sōsuke nie zrozumie tego, bo sam nigdy nie był w stanie zaufać nawet podwładnym. Ten ripostuje stwierdzając, że obdarzanie zaufaniem jest równoznaczne z poleganiem na kimś innym, a to objaw słabości. Shinji stwierdza, iż przeczy temu to, że sam Aizen wymaga zapewne zaufania od wszystkich swoich podwładnych, ale ten oświadcza, że nigdy nie zabiegał o ich zaufanie, a jedynie kazał im za sobą podążać. Dodaje, że właściwie mówił im wszystkim, by nie ufali nikomu, także jemu. Dalej Aizen wdaje się w tłumaczenie, że wszystkie stworzenia ulegają silniejszemu od nich i instynktownie za nim podążają, kreując go na przywódcę, a nawet czyniąc bogiem. Sami nie pozostawiają sobie innego wyboru, jak tylko wierzyć w niego i za nim iść. Manga Bleach; Rozdział 383, strony 11-18 Kiedy Aizen wyciąga wreszcie swoją katanę, Shinji stwierdza, że najwyższa na to pora. Pyta przeciwnika, czy tamten się go boi, ale Aizen milczy. Visored oznajmia mu, że nie powinien go lekceważyć, zawierzając w swoją siłę, bez względu na to, jak wielka by ona nie była. Przywołuje dawne czasy i przypomina Aizenowi, że sto lat temu rzeczywiście starał się go trzymać z boku i nie ufał mu, ale z tego też powodu nigdy nie zdradził nawet swojemu byłemu wicekapitanowi, jakiego rodzaju moc posiada jego Zanpakutō. Następnie informuje Aizena, że ten mylił się myśląc, że jedynie Kyōka Suigetsu posiada zdolność kontrolowania zmysłów przeciwnika. Po tych słowach Shinji uwalnia swoje Zanpakutō, Sakanade. Manga Bleach; Rozdział 385, strony 5-9 thumb|right|190px|Aizen zraniony przez Shinjiego Widząc uwolnioną formę Sakanade Aizen komentuje nietypowy wygląd miecza w Shikai, na co Shinji stwierdza, że nawet jeśli tamtemu się podoba jego Zanpakutō, to i tak go nie dostanie. Aizen w odpowiedzi mówi, że nie wyczuwa żadnej szczególnej mocy Sakanade i pyta, że przypadkiem nie jest nieprawdą, że zdolnością Zanpakutō Hirako jest kontrolowanie zmysłów przeciwnika. Shinji poleca mu, by upewnił się, czy przypadkiem już coś się nie zmieniło. Visored zwraca uwagę na zapach, który już się rozniósł w powietrzu i informuje Aizena, że za późno na wstrzymywanie oddechu, po czym wita zaskoczonego przeciwnika w odwróconym świecie. Aizen niespodziewanie zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest teraz zawieszony w powietrzu do góry nogami. Shinji oświadcza, że odbieranie rzeczywistości zmysłami jest teraz u Aizena zaburzone przez moc jego Zanpakutō, ale tamten nie wydaje się tym szczególnie przejęty. Stwierdza, że umiejętność Sakanade jest co prawda interesująca, ale łatwa do rozpracowania, skoro jedynie góra i dół, prawa i lewa oraz przód i tył są zamienione miejscami. Kiedy Aizen zostaje zaatakowany, udaje mu się zablokować cios Shinjiego. Pewny siebie Aizen pyta Hirako, czy naprawdę wierzył, że uda mu się go oszukać, ale w tej samej chwili z rany na lewej ręce Aizena zaczyna płynąć krew. Visored wyjaśnia, że zamianie nie uległy jedynie góra i dół czy lewa i prawa, ale odwrócone zostały wszystkie kierunki postrzegania, dlatego bez względu na faktyczną siłę Aizena, nie da on rady walczyć nie polegając na swoim wzroku. Mówiąc to, Shinji ponownie atakuje, ale Aizenowi udaje się uniknąć uderzenia. Widząc zaskoczenia Visoreda, Aizen stwierdza, że już rozpracował technikę Sakanade i nie jest ona niczym więcej, niż iluzją wzrokową. Okazuje się, że to Shinji został tym razem zraniony w plecy. Aizen tłumaczy dalej, że nie pozwoli się pokonać w swoją własną grę, bo sam potrafi kontrolować wszystkie pięć zmysłów, dlatego Hirako jest na z góry przegranej pozycji.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 387, strony 4-13 Chwilę później Shinji jest świadkiem niespodziewanego otwarcia się Garganty oraz pojawienia się Ichigo i jego próby zaatakowania Aizena, która kończy się niepowodzeniem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 388, strony 3-6 Następnie Hirako dołącza do pozostałych Visoredów oraz Shinigami, którzy wspólnie obierają taktykę nieprzerwanego atakowania Aizena, by dać Kurosakiemu, jedynemu nie będącemu pod wpływem Kyōka Suigetsu, szansę na czysty cios.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 388, strony 19-20 Ichigo ma obiekcje co do takiej taktyki i nie chce się zgodzić, by inni się dla niego narażali, zwłaszcza, że już są ranni.W odpowiedzi Shinji uświadamia chłopaka, że samotna walka z Aizenem nie jest rozwiązaniem, bo jesli Ichigo zginie, to w niczym nie pomoże to pozostałym. Dodaje, że każdy z nich ma prawo do uczestniczenia w tej walce.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 389, strony 2-4 Kiedy Komamura i pozostali ruszają do ataku, Hirako zirytowanym głosem pyta Kurosakiego, czemu nie sprowadził ze sobą Orihime, która mogłaby wyleczyć ich zranienia. Po chwili docenia jednak, że z Ichigo przybyła Retsu Unohana. Uspokojony dołącza do Visoredów i razem atakują Aizena.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 389, strony 9-11 thumb|left|190x|Aizen ciężko rani Hitsugayę, Kyōraku, Suì-Fēng i Shinjiego Aizen odpiera ataki Komamury, Rose'a, Love'a i Lisy, następnie swoich technik używają na nim Suì-Fēng i Shunsui Kyōraku, a jego ramię i miecz unieruchamia Hitsugaya, skuwając je lodem. Na obezwładnionego Aizena spogląda z uśmiechem Hirako, trzymając Sakanade i obserwuje, jak jego były wicekapitan zostaje przebity mieczem przez Hitsugayę, atakującego go znienacka.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 391 Ku przerażeniu Shinigami i Visoredów, Aizen ujawnia, że zmylił ich zmysły przy pomocy swojego Shikai, zamieniając się miejscami z Hinamori, w efekcie czego Tōshirō przebił nie jego, a swoją wicekapitan. Wściekły Shinji żąda, by Aizen wyjawił, kiedy w czasie ich walki udało mu się użyć przeciw nim iluzji, na co ten odpowiada, że używa jej cały czas, odkąd tu przybył. Hitsugaya w furii usiłuje rzucić się na zdrajcę, a inni kapitanowie oraz Hirako, próbują go powstrzymać, w efekcie czego, na skutek utraty czujności, sami zostają poważnie zranieni przez Aizena.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 392, strony 21-22 Ciężko ranni upadają na gruzy miasta poniżej, a Sōsuke zapewnia, że nie ma zamiaru ich dobić, by obserwowali dalej przebieg bitwy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 393, strony 1-3 thumb|right|190px|Hirako dziękuje Unohanie Po zakończeniu walk Unohana ulecza obrażenia Hiyori i zapewnia, że z dziewczyną będzie wszystko dobrze, o ile posiada silną wolę życia. Po chwili dodaje, że o to bardziej należałoby spytać Shinjiego, pochylającego się nad ranną Hiyori. Kiedy kapitan 4. Oddziału odwraca się, by odejść, Hirako dziękuje i mówi, że jest jej dłużnikiem, na co Unohana stwierdza, że nie wymaga podziękowań za ratowanie życia swoich sojuszników, na co Shinji odpowiada, że wcale nimi nie są. Szybko dodaje jednak, patrząc na Hiyori, że tak właśnie powiedziałaby dziewczyna.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 422, strony 3-5 Zaginiony Przedstawiciel Shinigami thumb|left|190px|Shinji rozmawia z Ichigo Ichigo, odzyskując swoje moce, zauważa, że Shinji oddał swoje Reiatsu do specjalnego miecza, którym przebiła go Rukia.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 461, strona 11 Kiedy Kurosaki udaje się do Soul Society w celu odzyskania ciała Ginjō, zauważa Shinjiego wśród kapitanów, gdy ten pyta go, czy wie o co prosi. Po chwili przerywa Suì-Fēng, która weszła mu w słowo, i ponownie pyta chłopaka, czy jest w stanie wybaczyć Kūgo to, co zrobił jego rodzinie i przyjaciołom.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 479, strony 12-14 Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna Po ataku Wandenreich na Soul Society i śmierci Chōjirō Sasakibe, Shinji jest obecny na zebraniu kapitanów, gdzie Mayuri mówi, że ich przeciwnikami są Quincy i najwyraźniej zamierzają dokonać zemsty. Yamamoto rozkazuje wszystkim kapitanom przygotować się do bitwy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 488, strony 10-14 Podczas ataku Wandenreich, Shinji zostaje poinformowany przez Rangiku Matsumoto, że przeciwnicy nie pieczętują, a kradną Bankai. Hirako wydaje się być zirytowany nierozsądnym zachowaniem pozostałych kapitanów.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 497, strona 7 thumb|right|190px|Momo biegnie za Shinjim Zmierzając na pole bitwy, Shinji wraz ze swoją wicekapitan wyczuwają Reiatsu wszechkapitana, który dołączył do walki. Kiedy wystraszona Hinamori mówi, że nie widziała nigdy wszechkapitana ogarniętego takim gniewiem, Hirako nazywa ją idiotką. Wyznaje, że on też nie miał okazji widzieć Yamamoto w takim stanie jak również nie widział by wszechkapitan kiedykolwiek walczył w pierwszym szeregu. Z uśmiechem na ustach nakazuje swojej wicekapitan pośpieszyć się, gdyż w przeciwnym wypadku Yamamoto zabije wszystkich przeciwników, zagarniając cały ubaw dla siebie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 505, strona 7-8 Po śmierci wszechkapitana Yamamoto, gdy jego ciało zostaje zniszczone przez lidera Wandenreich, Hirako wyczuwa, co właśnie się stało. Manga Bleach; Rozdział 511, strony 12 Chwilę później wyczuwa przybycie Ichigo Kurosakiego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 512, strona 5 thumb|left|190px|Hirako zagaduje do Ichigo Po wycofaniu się wojsk Wandenreich, Shinji podchodzi do Ichigo w koszarach 4. Oddziału, mówiąc mu, że operacja Rukii i Renjiego dobiegła końca. Obaj wchodzą do sali, gdzie leży dwoje Shinigamich. Po chwili Rukia budzi się i dziękuje Kurosakiemu za to, że przybył, by ocalić Soul Society. Gdy chłopak odpowiada, że to nic takiego, Hirako wtrąca się do rozmowy mówiąc, że gdyby nie Ichigo, to sytuacja Soul Society wyglądałaby o wiele gorzej.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 515, strony 6-9 Gdy Ichigo wychodzi, by spotkać się z Mayurim, Rukia pyta Shinjiego, dlaczego chłopak ma taki smutny wyraz twarzy. Kapitan wyjaśnia, że może być to spowodowane tym, że jego Zanpakutō został złamany, a jemu samemu nikogo nie udało się uratować. Rukia dzieli się z Hirako swoim podejrzeniem, że jest to coś poważniejszego, a Ichigo to przed nimi ukrywa.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 515, strony 10-11 Shinji jest potem obecny w koszarach 1. Oddziału, gdzie kapitanowie gromadzą się nad relikwiami Yamamoto. Pomimo wybuchu kłótni, Shinji nie odzywa się ani słowem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 515, strony 12-17 Jakiś czas później Shinji, podobnie jak pozostali zdolni do służby kapitanowie Gotei 13, oczekuje przybycia 0. Oddziału. Kiedy Mayuri przyprowadza na miejsce Ichigo, Hirako stwierdza, że nie ma tu nic ciekawego do oglądania. Następnie z nieba spada Tenchūren, z którego wychodzi cała, pięcioosobowa Gwardia Królewska.>Manga Bleach; Rozdział 516, strony 11-15 Gdy Shinji widzi pełny skład Straży, wydaje się być zawiedziony ich wyglądem i stwierdza, że nie są tym, czego się spodziewał. Zostaje za to uderzony przez przysadzistą kobietę, która pyta go, gdzie się podziewa Hiyori. Hirako nie rozpoznaje jej od razu, a gdy ta się przedstawia jako Kirio Hikifune, Shinji jest w szoku i stwierdza, że w ogóle nie przypomina kapitan 12. Oddziału, którą zapamiętał.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 517, strony 3-4 Następnie obserwuje Suì-Fēng, wrzeszczącą na członków 0. Oddziału.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 517, strona 9 Po chwili, wraz z innymi kapitanami, patrzy na owalne inkubatory, w których znajdują się Byakuya, Rukia, Renji i Tensa Zangetsu, a które Senjumaru Shutara ma zamiar zabrać, wraz z Ichigo, do Reiōkyū.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 517, strona 12 Niedługo potem, Shiniji z Mayurim wysyłają do Hiyori paczkę i zlecają jej aby ustabilizowała zakłócenia pomiędzy Soul Society i Światem Ludzi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 545, strony 13-14 Zaledwie kilka chwil później, na skutek działania Wandenreich całe Seireitei znika, zastąpione Lodowym Wymiarem. Podobnie jak jego wicekapitan, Hirako natychmiast spostrzega zachodzące zmiany.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 547, strona 5 Jakiś czas później zostaje poinformowany przez Tenteikūrę o sposobie odzyskania skradzionych Bankai. Żartobliwie stwierdza, iż przedstawianie się przez Kisuke jest zbędne, gdyż jest znaną osobą w Soul Society.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 552, strona 14 thumb|right|190px|Bambietta pada ofiarą działania Sakanade Jakiś czas później, Hirako i Sajin pojawiają się na polu bitwy, gdzie otaczają Bambiettę. Dziewczyna ledwie zadaje pytanie odnośnie tożsamości jej drugiego przeciwnika, a już wpada w pułapkę Sakanade. Zdezorientowana Basterbine próbuje połapać się w sytuacji, jednak zupełnie bezskutecznie. Shinji tłumaczy jej wówczas sposób działania Sakanade, przy czym dodaje od siebie kilka złośliwych uwag w jej kierunku. Stern Ritter próbuje przejść do ofensywy, jednak iluzja Zanpakutō Hirako skutecznie jej to uniemożliwia. Wówczas Shinji dostrzega światło, które pojawia się w okolicach klatki piersiowej swojej przeciwniczki. Chwilę później, ku jego zaskoczeniu, Quincy znika w słupie światła, który - jak sama tłumaczy - towarzyszy przybieraniu formy Quincy: Vollständig.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 554, strony 11-16 Nim zdąży jakkolwiek zareagować, zostaje uderzony eksplozją stworzoną przez przeciwnika.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 555, strony 14-15 Bezwładnie upada na podłoże, gdzie zamierza go wykończyć Bambietta. Przed dalszymi obrażeniami ratuje go Komamura, który staje w pojedynkę do starcia przeciw członkini Stern Ritter.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 556, strony 1-4 Po tym, jak Momo wyleczyła rany kapitana, oboje ratują Ōmaedę i nieprzytomną Suì-Fēng z opresji. Shinji mówi, że dzielność Ōmaedy obudziła w nim ciepłe uczucia, więc poda mu pomocną dłoń. Ironicznie pyta, czy w takim stanie zamierzali pomóc Zarakiemu, wyjaśniając jednak, iż nie powiedział, że nie powinni tego zrobić - Shinigami za wszelką cenę muszą uratować Kenpachiego. Wówczas Bazz-B dziękuje mu za wyjaśnienie. Gdy mężczyzna z irokezem mówi, że musi ich tu zatrzymać, Hirako pyta, czy nieznajomy wściubia nos w jego sprawy. Stern Ritter "H''" używa Burner Finger 3, a lawa otacza Shinigami.Manga ''Bleach; Rozdział 581, strony 2-7 Przy pomocy Sakanade udaje im się przekierować i przetrwać atak Bazza-B. Dzięki wysiłkom Hinamori rany Suì-Fēng i Mareyo zostają wyleczone. Następnie wszyscy udają się do laboratorium Mayuriego by odpowiedzieć na pilne wezwanie Urahary. Przed laboratorium Shinji spotyka Renjiego i Rukię, którzy wyrażają zdziwienie na jego widok.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 612, strony 6-9 Po wejściu do budynku Shinji zauważa nieobecność większości kapitanów i wicekapitanów. Zagadnięty Urahara przedstawia status poszczególnych oddziałów. Zauważając, że wszyscy się rozproszyli, pyta co zamierza zrobić Kisuke, gdy wszyscy się zbiorą. Hirako jest zszokowany, gdy dowiaduje się, że Urahara ma zamiar włamać się do Pałacu Króla Dusz.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 612, strony 12-15 Niedługo potem, Shinji zauważa, że operacja w sali sekcyjnej dobiegła końca i powiadamia o tym Kisuke. Gdy Ukitake opuszcza salę sekcyjną i oświadcza, że uleczył wszystkich, zdumiony Hirako stwierdza, że to właśnie kapitan 13. Oddziału jest tym, który potrzebuje opieki medycznej.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 613, strony 12-15 Później Shinji wraz z pozostałymi otrzymuje kulę do napełnienia jej za pomocą Reiatsu. Kapitan 5. Oddziału jest zdziwiony przybyciem pozostałych Visoredów, po czym dochodzi do wymiany uszczypliwości między nim a Hiyori. Hirako stwierdza, że Hiyori obraża również kapitan Suì-Fēng, na co ta zapowiada zabicie go skoro uważa on, że mają taką samą fryzurę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 614, strony 1-2 Moce i umiejętności Mistrz walki mieczem: Shinji jest potężnym kombatantem, nieoficjalnym przywódcą grupy i byłym Shinigami oraz kapitanem 5. Oddziału. W pewnym momencie, gdy Hirako zaczyna walczyć z Ichigo, inni Visoredzi wspominają, że Ichigo jest głupi, by walczyć z Shinjim, o czym świadczy fakt, że Hirako nie podejmuje walki na poważnie (tak samo Ichigo, choć on starał się stłumić swojego wewnętrznego Hollowa).Manga Bleach; Rozdział 215, strony 14-18Anime Bleach; Odcinek 122 Shinji okazał się również wystarczająco utalentowany w szermierce, by powstrzymać Mashiro Kunę poddanej Hollowfikacji bez uwolnionego miecza, choć kosztowało go to trochę siły.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -101, strona 13 Był w stanie odeprzeć Kaname Tōsena, jednocześnie opierając się swojej Hollowfikacji.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 211 Hirako bierze również 6. Espadę na siebie i utrzymuje spokój podczas walki z Grimmjowem, spychając go tylko przy pomocy swojej maski.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 236, strony 9-10Anime Bleach; Odcinek 140 Ekspert Shunpo: Shinji specjalizuje się w Shunpo. Jego umiejętności okazały się na tyle duże, aby łatwo przechytrzyć Grimmjowa, 6. Espadę. Jako kapitan, zanim jeszcze stał się Visoredem, był pierwszym, który się pojawił, aby uratować Hiyori, nawet wtedy, gdy Lisa miała przewagę nad wszystkimi innymi kapitanami, zostawiając ich w tyle w tym samym czasie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -102, strony 17-19 Hirako jest bardzo szybki na bliskich dystansach. W czasie ataku na Aizena, jest w stanie dostrzec krawędź miecza, którym został niespodziewanie zaatakowany przez Tōsena, dzięki czemu wychodzi z tego z małą ranę nad lewą skronią.Manga Bleach Rozdział 367 strony 1-3 Przenikliwy intelekt: Mimo dziecinnej postawy w dawnych czasach, Hirako okazał się bardzo wnikliwym i spostrzegawczym człowiekiem. W czasie urzędowania jako kapitan 5. Oddziału, był w stanie przejrzeć oszustwa Sōsuke i niektóre jego iluzje. Nawet sam Aizen przyznał się do zniechęcenia przez przebiegłego Shinjiego. Ogromna moc duchowa: Jako były kapitan, ma ogromne pokłady energii duchowej. Jako Visored, Shinji posiada podwójne typy energii duchowej, część Shinigami i część Hollowa. O jego Reiatsu mówi się, że jest okropne.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 185, strona 6 Praktykant Kidō: Chociaż nigdy nie widziano tego w bitwie, Shinji wykazał pewne umiejętności w posługiwaniu się Kidō, jak np. natychmiastowa dezorientacja i uśpienie Ichigo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 217, strony 14-15 Zanpakutō : W zapieczętowanej formie przypomina zwykłą kataną. Rękojeść i pochwa są czerwone a tsuba ma kształt klepsydry. right|190px|thumb|Sakanade * Shikai: Komendą uwalniającą jest .Manga Bleach, Rozdział 385, strona 6 W stanie Shikai, rękojeść staje się dużym pierścieniem, który pozwala Sakanade obracać się wokół ręki Hirako bez żadnego kontaktu fizycznego z Zanpakutō. Ruch odnosi się też do specjalnych zdolności Shikai. Pierwsze kilka centymetrów ostrza są objęte rozszerzeniem tsuby w kształcie krzyża. Ostrze Sakanade jest proste i smukłe z końcówką zakończoną ukośnie, jak krawędź brzytwy zamiast stożkowego punktu. Na całej długości ostrza występuje pięć otworów.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 387, strona 4 :Specjalne zdolności Shikai: Specjalną umiejętnością Sakanade jest tak zwany . Kiedy Shinji odwróci miecz, tworzy się różowa mgła oraz przyjemny zapach, który oddziałuje na zmysły. Shinji określił technikę jako "atutową kartę". Sprawia, że postrzeganie przeciwnika się odwraca. Góra staje się dołem i odwrotnie, lewa prawą, a nawet przód tyłem. Jest to jednak coś więcej, niż tylko zmiana postrzegania, ponieważ przeciwnik widzi wszystko tak, jakby miał oczy z tyłu głowy. Nie ważne jak potężny jest przeciwnik, nawet jeśli jest przyzwyczajony do walki w konkretnym przypadku, jego organizm nie dostosuje się i będzie nadal reagować odruchowo, co spowoduje, że podda się efektowi odwrócenia kierunków.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 387, strony 6-13 * Bankai: Nieznane. Hollowfikacja thumb|right|190px|Maska Shinjiego Maska Hollowa: Maska Hollowa Shinjiego przypomina maskę faraona, z krótkimi okapami zwisającymi z tyłu szyi. Podczas zakładania maski, twardówki Hirako całkowicie robią się czarne, a jego tęczówki stają się szare.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 185, strony 7-8 :Powiększenie mocy: Podczas noszenia maski, moce Hollowa Shinjiego uzupełniają moce Shinigami, co daje mu ogromny wzrost zarówno siły, jak i szybkości. thumb|190px|right|Cero :* Cero: Shinji gromadzi energię, która jest wystrzeliwana w linii poziomej z zaciśniętej pięści. Potem uwalnia czerwone Cero o bardzo szerokim łuku i niszczycielskiej sile. Siła Cero na odległość jest wystarczająco silna, aby spowodować ciężkie obrażenia u Espady co najmniej z 6. numerem, nawet przy minimalnym poborze mocy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 236, strony 10-13 :* Zwiększona siła: Podczas noszenia swojej maski Hollowa, Shinji wykazał, że ma większą siłę, która przytłacza nawet Grimmjowa. :* Zwiększona prędkość: Podczas noszenia swojej maski Hollowa, Shinji wykazał, że może poruszać się znacznie szybciej. Jego prędkość dziwi nawet Grimmjowa. Ciekawostki 190px|thumb|right|Shinji na okładce 1. rozdziału * Shinjiego możemy zobaczyć już na okładce 1. rozdziału, jest to przedwczesny projekt jego postaci. * Rękojeść Zanpakutō Shinjiego jest czerwona, ale w 123. odcinku, gdy używa go do zerwania maski Ichigo, rękojeść ma kolor różowy. * Rana zadana przez Tōsena powyżej oczu Hirako znika i pojawia się ponownie. * Hirako lubi jazz. * W oryginalnej wersji językowej Shinji mówi dialektem z regionu Kansai. Jest on uważany za nieco bardziej bezpośredni, zabawny, ale także "cwaniacki". W przekładzie mangi na język polski, tłumacze chcąc oddać charakter tej postaci, przetłumaczyli jego wypowiedzi w gwarze poznańskiej.Manga Bleach; Tom 21, Słów kilka od tłumacza Cytaty Odniesienia Tytuły Nawigacja de:Shinji Hirako en:Shinji Hirako es:Shinji Hirako ru:Шинджи Хирако Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kapitanowie Gotei 13 Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Visoredzi Kategoria:5. Oddział Kategoria:Gotei 13 Kategoria:Mistrzowie walki mieczem Kategoria:Eksperci Shunpo Kategoria:Praktykanci Kidō